Modern computing requires a vast amount of computing resources. For example, each of cloud computing, software as a service (SaaS), software defined networking (SDN) may rely on a large number of network elements connected to one another and configured to establish a network. Some network resources (e.g., processing power, storage) may be virtualized based on multiple physical elements, thereby allowing service providers to dynamically scale resources, e.g., based on demand. A data center may warehouse the physical elements used to virtualize network resources, however, establishing, and maintaining a data center can be costly. For example, time and resources are needed to physically connect two devices “back-to-back” (i.e., connecting a cable from the back of one device to the back of another device) and manually configure the devices for communication with one another. The potentially large number of devices—which may number in the thousands (or hundreds of thousands)—only exacerbates the required costs.